vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Stranger (Outer Worlds)
Summary One of the hundreds of thousands brightest minds of earth put on Hope to be hibernated for a decade and sent to the colony by another star, the skip drive malfunctioned and the hibernation lasted sixty decades longer than intended. Eventually, the Hope reached its destination, but the colony now in the vice grip of The Board who didn't attempt to rescue them, nor were they able to. The brilliant, and somewhat mad scientist Phineas Welles rescues the captain to be, using a special chemical to overcome the rapid breakdown of his cells due to the prolonged hibernation. Barely escaping The Board's men, Phineas sends the stranger to a smuggler, who was then crushed by their landing pod after he didn't move away despite being warned to. Deciding to make the most of the situation, Phineas tells the stranger to get the ship for themselves before the board confiscates it, initiating their journey as they obtain the ship Unreliable, and shape the colony with every action. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, 9-C to 9-A with weapons, higher with stat amping Name: Varies, Captain Hawthorne (fake identity), The Mysterious Stranger (From The Board's propaganda newspaper), The Unplanned Variable (Ending Narration) Origin: The Outer Worlds Gender: Varies Age: Varies (At least in their twenties, but can be made older) Classification: Human, Captain of the Unreliable |-|Base='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Can develop from a dumb enough person to skip drive his ship into the sun to being a genius with all the following abilities in a few weeks), Genius Intelligence, Perception Manipulation (Self applied with TTD, and to enemies with Solo Sneaker perk), Information Analysis during TTD, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can recover from crippled legs and gunshot wounds. Restores 15% per kill, and 30% of all melee damage done, as health), Weapon Mastery (As skilled with guns, swords and blunt weaponry as humanly possible), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification (Through consumables, perks, equipment and specific actions), Social Influencing/Fear Manipulation (with Dialog skill), Technological Manipulation (With Scramble), Explosion Manipulation (With "Boom, Headshot!" perk), Statistics Reduction, Resurrection (With "Don't Go Dyin' On Me!" perk), Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Healing, Resistance (To diseases (With high Strength and Temperament, they mention to rarely get sick and can interact with people with "the plague" without problems), Heat Manipulation (Can whistand "superheated plasma balls" that can reduce humans and even giant primals to ash in a single hit, and a prolonged exposure to flamethrower that fires flames at 506 kelvin), Radiation Manipulation (Can whistand N-Rays, which reduce cause people to start emitting N-rays in bursts and eventually break down into dust) |-|With equipment='Powers and Abilities:' Plasma Manipulation with Plasma Weapons, Radiation Manipulation with N-Ray Weapons, Acid Manipulation with Corrosive Weapons, Electricity Manipulation with Electric Weapons (Can also induce paralysis), Explosion Manipulation (Can shoot grenades with all previously listed effects), Gravity Manipulation with Gloop Gun, Mind Manipulation with Mind Control Ray, Matter Manipulation/Size Manipulation with Shrink Ray, Minor Biological Manipulation with Mandibular Rearranger, Illusion Creation with Holographic Shroud (Can create a shroud to look like others, tough movement consumes battery) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to their weapons strongest weapons), Street level to Small Building level with weapons (Plasma weapons, with a single shot against non-armored people, reduces them to ashes in a few seconds, likely vaporizing all the water in a person, even affecting their metal armor and weaponry. The energy ammo that fuels these weapons can be modded so that it creates physical energy or electric charge, it's overall power staying at the same level), Small Building level+ with stat amping (Has several abilities that increase the power of their weapons by the % which can stack to 200 and even 300 with consumables, skills and perks are used well. Through tinkering and upgrading items, the endgame weapons can be far stronger then early plasma weapons) Speed: Athletic Human (Can run at 8.6 m/s), Subsonic with TTD with Tactical Master perk (Can outspeed the bullets of some of the weaker guns like MSI's Light Pistol), Subsonic to Supersonic with weapons (The slower weapons are still superior to many real world guns, while the fastest are comparable to weapons like Sniper Rifle Ghost, a futuristic sniper rifle with far more power then current ones) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift over 400 kilograms before becoming encumbered, but can still keep moving, albeit with difficulty, with 600 kilograms. The traveler perk revolves around the captain still moving around several hundreds of meters with that amount of weight on him) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Small Building Class+ with best melee weapons (Their melee hits are stronger than any of the ranged weapons, as long as properly armed) Durability: Small Building level, Small Building level+ with best armors, higher with perfect blocks (Perfect Blocks block any damage with no durability loss) Stamina: High, can fight for 16 hours a day, running around in-between cities and recovering from wounds constantly. Range: Up to 400 meters with longest range weapons Standard Equipment: Damage Type Weapons: *'Plasma Weapons:' Either fire pure plasma, or superheat bullets to the point that they explode into plasma on hit *'Electric Weapons:' Either release electricity, or charge rounds with electricity *'Corrosion Weapons:' Either fires corrosive acids, or coats bullets with chlorine trifluoride that spreads on enemies hit. *'N-Ray Weapons:' Each shot causes N-Ray radiation to spread over a small area where they hit, stacking with each hit, and eventually negating resistance Science Weapons: *'Gloop Gun:' "The development of this weapon was halted when one of the scientists working on it was killed by marauders, and the remaining team realized that no one understood her portion of the work. How the "Gloop" is produced, how it counteracts gravity, and how it creates and conducts electricity is unknown." Releases "gloop" around the enemy, a matter that defies gravity of anything caught in it and also creating electricity, damaging those caught. *'Prismatic Hammer:' "Hammersmith was working on a hammer weapon (the Pulse Hammer) when its rival company Aramid Ballistics stole the plans, rushed its development, and beat them to market, all the while ridiculing Hammersmith with a marketing campaign about them having no hammers in their weapon line. Hammersmith executives demanded the ultimate hammer to be produced, but this prototype was so expensive that it never entered production." A hammer that inflicts one of the types of damage one after the other. *'Shrink Ray:' "This small, 1-handed beam weapon emits a continuous ray that shrinks its target by an amount proportional to the wielder's science skill. Shrunk targets suffer from reduced armor and reduced damage. Once the beam is off the target, they grow back to their original size within a few seconds. Will not lock onto friendly targets." Enemies affected by the shrink ray have their resistance decreased proportionally to their size as well, making it a good way to get around durability and damage type resistance. *'Mind control ray:' "A misfiled form put a research group specializing in marketing jingles into an advanced top secret weapons research facility. The research group spent months incorporating their new marketing jingles into the advanced weaponry and developed the Mind Control Ray. Once the mishap was discovered, the entire facility was shut down and all personnel were reassigned to the most remote outposts corporate could find. " Makes enemies fight each other as long as hit with the ray. *'Mandibular Rearranger:' This weapon was created by an unknown, and possibly quite deranged, scientist. Exactly how it works (and why) is a mystery, and it has never been duplicated." Acts as a stun baton, except randomly changing the sizes of the faces of those hit. Notable Consumables: *'Inhaler:' Allows to inject up to four of the following at once by mixing them into an unhalable drug, breating them in in about three seconds. *'Adreno:' Heals 25% health over 2 seconds. *'Adreno-Time:' Speed +20%, stackable up to 3 times, after 15 seconds -15% speed. *'Immunosol:' Removes permanently and is immune to acids, diseases, poisons, addictions, hangovers radiation, burning and bleeding for 25 seconds. *'Alcohol:' Personality +1 during effect, reduced dexterity and personality with hangover. *'Body Drinks:' Drinks like water and milk that increase all physical attributes by 1 for a minute. *'Regeneration Food:' Food that amplifies regeneration by 200%. *'Health Food:' +25% base health for two minutes. *'Cigarettes:' -50% weapon sway and spread for a minute, +15% to both after. Intelligence: Genius, is described as more brilliant then Phineas Welles, who created a ray capable of causing atoms to collapse, making targets smaller. Is far smarter than other scientist who created every weapon they have, scientists that could change human genes to be able of feeding on normally toxic materials, some that learned how to unfreeze people frozen for decades without major damages, those that invented the technology to "skip" past the speed of light, and several other brilliant minds. Could learn all the previous in a few weeks worth of time. Is the most charismatic and capable manipulator in the world, and can make people view him as a great hero or be terrified of him with ease. Weaknesses: Varies, the player can choose from the following weaknesses to get extra perk points, but they can simply not take any of them: *Acrophobia: Reduced dexterity, temperament, and perception while in high places *Corrosive Weakness: +25% damage from acids. *Cynophobia: Reduced dexterity, temperament, and perception while fighting canines. *Farsighted: Reduced melee weapon skill. *Food Addiction: Reduced dexterity, temperament, and perception when not eating for a long time. *Paranoid: While sneaking or in restricted areas, all personality abilities are decreased. *Permanent Concussion: Getting hit in the head too many times decreased all mental abilities. *Permanently Crippled: Decreased speed by 30% and can't properly dodge. *Permanently Maimed: Offensive skills that need hands are decreased in power by 20%. *Physical Damage Weakness: Physical damage +25%. *Pithecophobia: Reduced dexterity, temperament and perception while fighting canines. *Plasma Weakness: Heat damage +25%. *Raptophobia: When fighting giant reptiles, their temperament and willpower decreases. *Robophobia: When fighting robots, their temperament and willpower decreases. *Shock Weakness: Electricity damage +25%. *Smoke Addiction: Needs to keep smoking to keep a clear mind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: TTD: Tactical Time Dilatation, after being unfrozen after seven decades, the captain's mind started to perceive time differently, allowing them to slow it down for a limited amount of time. The amount of time it can be activated for is drained by moving, and heavily drained by shooting. *'Information Analysis:' Can analyze the weapons, armor, and enemies during TTD, getting the exact parameters for weapons and armor, and a brief description of the person themselves. *'TTD Location Hit Effects:' Can specifically hit parts of an enemy to cripple, blind, knockback, stagger or stun enemies even from hundreds of meters away during TTD. DeathanDestruction.jpg FrontierSaver.jpg MiracleofFrontier.jpg OuterWorlds.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Space Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Revolutionaries Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Geniuses Category:Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Acid Users Category:Illusionists Category:Gun Users Category:The Outer Worlds Category:Characters